


No Other Place

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [126]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1973, Drabble, Gen, Longing, Sam's drunk again guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: He's choked up on regret and cheap whisky, unravelling like a thread.





	No Other Place

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #372 – Regret/Satisfaction (Regret)

He's choked up on regret and cheap whisky, unravelling like a thread. He's not sure he's made the right choice, only, he's drinking the night away with his Guv. There's no other place he'd rather be.

Gene tells him to stop acting like such a sad sack of shit, he doesn't have it half so bad as all that. Sam retorts, rather succinctly, 'Could you please just go the fuck away?'

If he's unlucky, he gets just that. Drunk, alone, drowning in himself.

And if he isn't, well, he came back for Gene, really. It only makes sense he stay.


End file.
